


Полными горстями

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: В сказочный, прекрасный мирок небольшого поместья, где давненько не слышали о зле и насилии, ворвалась госпожа ночь! И вместе с ней пришли те, кто принесли с собой ненависть.





	Полными горстями

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее о том, как сложно понять, что происходит в драке и тогда, когда ты оказываешься в страшной, непрогнозируемой ситуации. О попытках сражаться и о том, когда действительно стоит сражаться.

Марку вытащили прямо из постели. Простынь, машинально сжатая в кулаке, волочилась за ним по полу, пока его тащили за волосы по острым камням. Он пытался отбиваться, но что он мог сделать — слабый, не проснувшийся еще — против огромного темного бугая с обнаженным коротким мечом, окрашенным кровью в слишком яркий для этой ночи цвет?  
Его выкинули во двор — через знакомый порог, через три широких ступени — и тогда Марка понял, что разбудивший его кошмар не прекратится, что это не особо реалистичный сон, что это... правда. Он понял это через боль: через вывихнутое, судя по всему, плечо, отбитую ногу и содранную со щеки кожу. Он понял это через страх: прямо на утоптанной лошадьми площадке перед домом билась в руках бандитов Инку. Ее шикарные, отливающие драгоценным золотом волосы были зажаты в кулаке еще одного темного и страшного мужика.  
Марка даже не осознал, как он, преодолевая вспыхнувший в груди пожар, оказался летящим к мерзавцу. Но прямо на середине большого прыжка, приставшего скорее кошке, чем человеку, его перехватили. Простынь, все еще сжимаемая им в кулаке, накрыла его с головой. Он задохнулся от боли в ребрах — именно туда пришелся удар — и упал на землю, пытаясь закрыться от сапога, летящего в живот.  
Увернувшись от еще одного пинка, он снова рванулся к Инку, но его тоже схватили за волосы и приставили кинжал к глазу.  
— Не надо дергаться, бляденыш, — проговорил кто-то отвратительным дискантом ему на ухо.  
Марка все же попытался боднуть головой назад. Но мужик моментально отдернулся, и его приложили в висок, похоже, оголовьем.  
В тот миг, когда тяжелая хмарь перед глазами разредилась, позволив ему видеть хотя бы немного, во дворе уже были практически все жители их небольшого домика. Матушка Мику валялась прямо на ступенях с раскроенной ударом — наверное, меча — головой. Дедушка Таника, хрипло завывая, пытался собрать окровавленными руками выпавшие из распоротого живота, кишки. Песок и грязь делали их грязно-коричневыми и отчаянно похожими на колбасу. Гейнсу, висевший, как мешок, в руках того мужика, что вытащил из дома Марку, уже почти не шевелился, лишь скреб изредка пальцами по душащим его рукам. Инку больше не сопротивлялась. Над ней возвышался еще один из бандитов со спущенными штанами. Он характерно двигался, постанывая сквозь зубы и то и дело дергая за намотанные на кулак волосы.  
Окидывая взглядом двор, Марка взмолился, чтобы бандиты ограничились ими всеми и не...  
— Гляди-ка, какие хорошенькие, — весело воскликнул еще один бандит. Марка узнал голос. Из-за дома вывернули двое — Дискант и еще один мужик, несший на плече, как два кулька с крупой, близняшек.  
Пятый бандит, рассматривающий в свете факелов содержимое небольшого сундучка, развернулся навстречу вновь прибывшим.  
— Вы долго, — обронил он негромко.  
— Мелкие спрятались на сеновале, — Дискант неприятно усмехнулся. — Но у нас еще один... сюрприз для тебя. — Он кивнул в сторону Марки. — В борделях таких и не встретишь. Больно свободолюбивые, долго не живут. А деток берегут уж слишком сильно, не достать, чтобы воспитать правильно. Так что воспользуйся, пока есть возможность. Они хороши.  
Марка — откуда только силы взялись! — на подгибающихся руках принялся отползать назад. Он понял, прекрасно понял, о чем они говорят. Он читал о таком — давно, в схоле еще — но эта дикость, этот пережиток прошлого случалась сейчас, с ним.  
— Этот грязный заморыш? — удивился Пятый, обернувшись и внимательно рассматривая Марку. Тот чуть не поперхнулся возмущением — он грязный заморыш?! — но тут же чуть не закивал головой. Конечно, по сравнению со всеми этими здоровяками он был маленьким. И грязным — слезы, пыль, брызги крови, непонятно как попавшие на него, сюрреалистично раскрасили тело.  
— Поверь... — Дискант скользнул вперед и острием внезапно оказавшегося в его руках ножа подтолкнул под подбородок Марку так, чтобы он подставил лицо под свет факелов. — Тебе понравится.  
Марка, окинув тоскливым взглядом двор, едва не кинулся сам на острие. Старшие были мертвы. Инку больше не дергалась, смотря невидящим взглядом в начинающее розоветь небо и медленно скребя сорванными ногтями темную землю. Задушенный Гейнсу валялся в луже мочи. Близнецы, безвольные и свесившие головки, как мертвые птицы, болтались в руках мерзавца, несущего их к телеге, куда уже побросали какую-то рухлядь.  
Дискант стоял рядом, наклонившись — слишком удобно для того, чтобы можно было ударить его найденным в пыли засапожником, но у Марки было еще, по крайней мере, три обязательства в этом мире.  
Так что он не стал пытаться убить хотя бы одного из мерзавцев. Вместо этого он успел еще раз окинуть всех бандитов взглядом, запоминая лица, пока Дискант тащил его по земле, сдирая колени и ладони в кровь, к Пятому.  
Тот, заинтересованно глядя, стоял на ступенях, отставив шкатулку на столик.  
— Как смотрит, — усмехнулся Пятый, шагая вперед. Марка, который оказался сидящим перед ним голым и побитым, поежился и с трудом подавил порыв позорно попытаться отползти или сбежать. Догонят все равно, зато позора будет больше. — Пес злобный.  
Дискант засмеялся. Марка, поглощенный происходящим, только краем глаза заметил, что Инку подняли и перетащили на телегу. Трупы стариков свалили туда же, а Гейнсу перед этим долго пинал по двору тот, что вытащил Марку из спальни.  
Пятый, присев на корточки, провел ладонью в странной ласке по волосам Марки и легко похлопал его по щеке. Марка уперся взглядом в его промежность и вздрогнул. У него стояло.  
Марка сжал губы и отвел взгляд. До сего дня он как-то не представлял себя в такой ситуации и, пожалуй, был растерян. Что ему делать? Плакать? Умолять? Людей — тварей — которые не пощадили ни стариков, ни балагура Гейнсу, ни Инку — солнечную, милую, добрую Инку, похожую на ангела, спустившегося в этот бренный мир с неба?  
— Не буду вам мешать, — гадко усмехнулся Дискант, глядя прямо на Марку, и отошел, прикрикнув на людей, суетящихся по двору. Те, оглядываясь и щерясь, ушли к конюшням, утянув за собой и телегу с награбленным добром.  
Пятый, оглядевшись и что-то пробормотав под нос, сдернул с плетеного кресла сложенный плед и раскинул его по камню крыльца. И, схватив Марку за плечо, повалил сверху. У Марки закружилась голова — все же удар оказался слишком силен, чтобы не только сопротивляться, но и позволять себе резкие движения — поэтому он не заметил, как мерзавец стянул его руки за спиной чем-то узким и больно жалящим при трении кожу. Перевернув его на спину, Пятый ласково улыбнулся.  
— Не переживай, псеныш. Будет здорово, — сказал он.  
Марка подумал, что, наверное, Пятый был красивым мужчиной. Наверное, его любили женщины. И... мужчины, раз уж он выказывал такие странные предпочтения. Он был похож на портреты родовитых князей, мимо которых они равнодушно ходили в схоле. В нем была порода... Вот только что такой породистый забыл в их небольшом поместье с мечом в руках?  
Мерзавец, скинув толстый кожаный жилет, уже развязывал шнуровку брюк. Меч он положил под левую руку, и Марка представил, что, будь его руки сейчас свободны... а так, разве что пнуть оставалось ублюдка.  
Попытка, впрочем, провалилась. Пятый схватил его за тощие — по сравнению даже с руками самого Пятого — лодыжки и рывком раздвинув их, притянул к себе Марку.  
Марка забился предчувствуя скорую боль и унижения. Пятый что-то рыкнул и двинул Марке в живот кулаком. Задохнувшись, Марка только и почувствовал, что тяжесть навалившегося тела, да жуткую боль, прострелившую позвоночник. Но Пятый, несмотря на подспудное ожидание Марки, не стал двигаться сразу.  
Распахнув глаза, Марка тоже замер. Пятый смотрел. Смотрел на его лицо странным, бешеным взглядом на застывшем, даже несколько безобидном лице.  
Марка облизнул потрескавшиеся, пересохшие губы и прошептал:  
— Больно...  
И Пятый будто бы пришёл себя! Он зарычал, бросая тело вперёд, ложась на Марку, укусил его, разодрав губу в кровь. И с трудом, едва-едва, по миллиметру начал проталкиваться дальше.  
Марка зажмурился, отвернул голову, сжал кулаки связанных рук. Это было больно. Как будто медленно вливали кипяток внутрь. Он сжал зубы, лишь бы не закричать, а потом не сдержался, завыл, безнадежно зло и отчаянно.  
Пятый двигался медленно, ему было бы сложно делать иначе. Марка сжался весь, вытянулся, чувствуя, как каменеют мышцы от пяток до шеи. Он пытался выдраться, вырваться из рук Пятого, но тот только сжимал крепче пальцы уже на бедрах Марки да смотрел жадно.  
Позже он не помнил, как долго его трахал Пятый, только то, что, когда он замедлился, почти прекращая приносящие боль толчки, по безбрежному небу уже разливался рассвет, зажигая пожар в костре листвы развесистых деревьев, обрамляющих двор.  
Именно тогда, когда боль уменьшила свой напор, позволив Марке несколько прийти в себя, Пятый вдруг заговорил.  
— Нежный маленький змей... — прошептал он с непонятным восхищением. — Какая тонкая кожа!  
Марка уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме отчаянной боли во всем теле, невыносимого пожара в позвоночнике и холода, идущего от камня крыльца. Ему не было больше любопытно, хотя многие говорили, что любопытство вперед него родилось. У Марки не осталось сил даже не ненависть. Только на безразличие. Наверное, такой же стала Инку.  
Пятый кончил, навалившись на Марку, причинив ему еще больше боли и, кажется, растянув таки плечо. Марка только вздохнул освобожденно, когда он вышел из него.  
Неторопливо надев штаны и оправив одежду, Пятый снова присел над Маркой и погладил его по лицу, зарылся рукой в волосы.  
— Какой ты все же хороший, змееныш, — чуть мечтательно повторил он. — Повторить бы...  
Тут чувства прорвались сквозь барьер равнодушия, и Марка забился под его рукой, пытаясь отодвинуться. Пятый рассмеялся.  
— Да не переживай. Не сегодня, — в момент, когда он это сказал, что-то промелькнуло такое в его лице, что Марка понял — он сегодняшний день вряд ли переживет.  
— Не надо, — попросил он, едва преодолевая сковавшее тело оцепенение. — Пожалуйста. Дай мне... шанс.  
Пятый пригляделся к нему внимательнее. Покачал головой.  
— Ну, значит, повторим когда-нибудь, — усмехнулся он и, обронив на землю засапожный нож, ушел. Забрав, впрочем, шкатулку, простоявшую все это время на ступеньке неподалеку от них.  
Марка лежал, глядя в постепенно голубеющее небо, и набирался сил, чтобы попытаться начать шевелиться, разрезать веревку. Набирался сил, чтобы продолжить жизнь.  
Его полузабытье прервал стук копыт. Слишком знакомая иноходь была у этого стука, так что Марка забеспокоился, попытался развернуться в сторону ворот, что ему с большим трудом, но удалось.  
Во двор на его любимом жеребце влетел Дискант. Он запыхался и был не в духе, нахлестывая Дивну без жалости. Марка замер, боясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
Кинув поводья жеребца, Дискант подошел к нему быстрым шагом и хлестнул по щеке. Марка застонал, отворачивая голову и сглатывая кровь, хлынувшую из губы.  
Дискант неприятно усмехнулся.  
— Все же оставил в живых, — сказал он, — вы, южане, можете быть удивительно убедительными, когда хотите. Впрочем, не всегда. Бервуд бы вот тебя не пощадил...  
Он отстранился и окинул взглядом тело, лежащее на широкой ступеньке. Марка предстал перед ним в виде, вызывающем жалость и отвращение одновременно — избитый, в крови, синяках и царапинах, изнасилованный до крови, с зацелованными губами и безразличным взглядом смертника.  
— Хорош, хорош, милый юноша. В бордель тебя, что ли, продать?.. — заметив ужас, мелькнувший на лице Марки, Дискант неприятно засмеялся. — Ну вот, вижу желание жить. Не хочешь в бордель?  
Марка покачал головой и привстал на локтях.  
— Ну, тогда у тебя один путь. Помоги и мне тоже, малыш.  
Марка начал понимать, какого рода помощь может требоваться Дисканту. О, он теперь знал такой взгляд.  
— Не надо, — прошептал он, — пожалуйста! Я... не надо... — шептал он потерянно, пока Дискант развязывал шнуровку штанов. — Не надо... нет, нет, пожалуйста...  
Дискант опустился на колени в то же место, где совсем недавно стоял Пятый, и выверенным жестом забросил ноги безвольного Марки себе на талию, вздернув его на себя так, что он еще раз стукнулся головой.  
Когда Дискант приставил к нему уже вполне себе твердый член, Марка зажмурился. Это уже было больно, а что будет потом? Дискант наклонился к нему и слизнул со щеки слезу. Входил член свободнее, да и Марка больше не сопротивляется — он уже понял, что так будет больнее.  
Он стерпел все — и новые синяки от хватки, и укусы в шею до крови, и жуткие, несдержанные толчки внутрь, пробирающие до самого сердца, запомнив лишь глаза Дисканта — голубые, словно небо, с серыми полосочками, концентрическими кругами расходящимися от широкого зрачка. Тот тоже смотрел жадно в лицо, дышал так, словно сердце его сейчас выскочит. Трогал торопливо, словно не мог насытиться и все толкался вперед, толкался, толкался... плед давно выбился из-под Марки, он ерзал спиной по шершавому стыку плит, содрав кожу.  
Перед глазами мелькали то клочки ярко-синего неба, то глубокие небесные озера глаз Дисканта, то его черные волосы, растрепавшиеся из косы и падающие в рот, на глаза, скользящие со лба на щеки, боль жгла со всех сторон, рук он вообще уже не чувствовал. Марка сам себе казался сплошным кровоточащим куском мяса, который разучился хотеть чего-либо, кроме того, чтобы все это закончилось. Как угодно — но только закончилось.  
Дискант вдруг навалился, уперся ладонями по обе стороны головы Марки и начал частить — его член ходил быстро-быстро и неглубоко. И под таким углом, что Марка заорал от резанувшей боли — видимо, пришлось по самому больному месту, и принялся пытаться выбраться из-под Дисканта.  
Марка пару раз заехал ему по спине пятками, вытянулся в немыслимую дугу. Но в самый последний момент, оставшись опасно балансировать на одной руке, Дискант ухватил Марку за волосы на затылке и, вывернув ему голову под немыслимым углом, укусил за шею так, что Марке послышался хруст.  
Хватка ослабла, Дискант сам обмяк на нем, придавив к крыльцу, подрагивая в оргазменном удовольствии, и засопел.  
Марка, обессиленный и раздавленный, лежал не шевелясь. У него не осталось воли даже для того, чтобы закрыть глаза — не видеть этого мерзавца.  
Он пролежали так совсем недолго. Дискант зашевелился, простонал что-то слабо и привстал на локтях, разглядывая лицо Марки вблизи.  
— А ты все же, красивый мальчик. И даешь добро, — сказал он, отодвигаясь. Член выскользнул из Марки, и тот зашипел — отчего-то стало еще больнее.  
Оглядевшись, Дискант подхватил плед, вытер им с члена и живота кровь и сперму, отбросил небрежно. Зашнуровался, разглядывая дом и двор.  
Подтолкнул носком сапога плед, валяющийся уже на земле. Хмыкнул.  
— Пожалуй, жизнь ты заслужил, малыш, — мягко и ласково сказал он. — А если ты еще и попросишь, я тебе руки развяжу.  
Марка лишь равнодушно посмотрел в ответ. При изрядной доле фантазии это можно было счесть за интерес.  
Гадко ухмыляясь, Дискант прошелся по двору.  
— Эх, будь у меня время!.. Ласковым бы стал, послу-у-ушным, — протянул он. — Но с тебя будет и простого «пожалуйста» достаточно.  
Марка сглотнул сухим горлом.  
— Я... прошу. Пожалуйста, — просипел он.  
— А каким голосистым был, а! — покачал головой Дискант. — А какие же губы... — он подошел, опустился рядом и провел пальцами по губам Марки. — Член так и просится в эти губы, да, малыш?  
Марка смолчал. Дисканта это разозлило. Он последовательно и методично отвесил три пощечины Марке — правой, левой, правой, а потом снова погладил разбитые губы и даже немного зубы и язык.  
— Ответь, малыш, — голос снова был мягок.  
— Я... не знаю, — прошептал Марка. Сказать «да» ему просто не позволяли остатки гордости. Сказать «нет».... остатки самосохранения.  
Дискант припал на одно колено и смотрел с деланым изумлением. Он отвел руку от губ Марки и принялся оглаживать его тело — от шеи вниз, по груди, животу. Потрогал мягкий член, огладил бедро, коленку... его рука осталась в крови. Поразглядывав свои пальцы, он снова поднес их к губам Мраки.  
— Ну, хоть так. Давай, вылижи, малыш.  
Марка прикрыл глаза, не имея ни малейшего желания ему хоть как-нибудь ответить.  
— Давай, малыш, не отворачивайся. У меня есть нож. И, ладно уж, если ты так просишь — немого времени.  
Звучало, как отвратительно убедительная угроза. Марка раскрыл ноющие губы и коснулся языком пальцев Дисканта.  
— Да, малыш, давай, — широко улыбнулся Дискант и пододвинул руку чуть дальше, так что Марке пришлось тянуться к нему, поднимая голову вбок. Он касался пальцев языком, вылизывал их, старясь не чувствовать вкуса крови, пота, грязи и лошади. Потом, повинуясь движениям Дисканта, втянул его пальцы в рот, пососал.  
Дискант, сунув руку ближе, заставил взять в рот четыре пальца. Он смотрел жадно, на его высоких скулах разгорелся румянец, а глаза заплыли чернотой зрачка. Вторая его рука сжала вывихнутое плечо так, что Марка застонал, боясь сжать зубы, и уперся пятками в землю, пытаясь хоть как-то выместить боль.  
Дискант вытащил руку с отвратительным хлюпом и принялся торопливо развязывать завязки штанов.  
— Да-да, малыш, поможешь мне, и я тебя развяжу, — посулил он. — Только зубки — смотри! — побереги. А то выбью. По одному. Сосать без них даже удобнее.  
Марка в ужасе смотрел на снова полувставшй член, болтавшийся перед его лицом.  
Дискант заботливо приподнял его за здоровое плечо, перетащил к колонне, упер спиной в нее. Потрепал по щеке.  
— Так нам будет удобнее, да, малыш? — сказал он и снова придвинулся. — Ну, давай, открой ротик, мальчик мой.  
Марка прикрыл глаза и заплакал. Он больше не хотел ничего. Ни-че-го. Он устал. Ему было больно, страшно и отвратительно.  
— Малыш, — наклонился к нему дискант. — Ты же помнишь, что на мои просьбы и вопросы надо реагировать сразу?  
И сжал его вывихнутое плечо стальным пальцами. Марка заорал, бьясь и выгибаясь, как на булавку, насаженный на иглу боли, что держали в стальных тисках эти руки.  
— Тш-ш-ш, что же ты кричишь? — удивился Дискант. — Ты главное слушайся меня, и все будет хорошо.  
Он уже отпустил Марку и стоял с крепко вставшим членом прямо перед его лицом.  
— Ты же хочешь его? — поглаживая себя, спросил он.  
Марка закивал, зажмурился на мгновение, вздохнул и открыл губы.  
Ничего не произошло. Дискант как стоял поодаль, так и продолжал стоять, издевательски глядя на него. Потом махнул рукой, приглашая.  
Марка, отчаянно дрожа и ненавидя себя, подался вперед и уткнулся носом в живот Дисканта. Губами нашел головку и принялся облизывать ее, как недавно пальцы.  
Рука Дисканта опустилась на его волосы и чуть придвинула. Голос его больше не был высоким, как у кастрата. Он стал ниже, тягучей, как мурлыканье кошки.  
— Молодец. И внутрь возьми, поглубже. По самое горло. Только не торопись, малыш. А то накажу.  
Марка мог разве что только давиться этой... гадостью. Дискант пах грязью, мочой, конским потом, кровью и сексом. Дискант на вкус был... примерно таким же. Марка едва сдерживал рвотные позывы, но трепел, безвольной куклой вися в его руках, позволяя делать с собой все, что он хочет.  
Наконец, веревка стала поддаваться. Руки болели невероятно, но Марка продолжал пытаться перепилить веревки засапожником.  
— Ты так стараешься, — протянул Дискант, замедляясь и покидая его рот. Марка опал на землю, отплевываясь и дыша на счет. Не время было предаваться слабости.  
Веревка сдалась его усилиям и держалась только из-за того, что Марка ее придерживал кончиками пальцев. Хаотично подергивая плечами, он пытался вернуть рукам подвижность.  
И это удавалось! Кисти закололо и почти свело судорогой. Марка застонал.  
— Я... просто хочу жить, — прошептал Марка и вскинул взгляд.  
Дискант удивленно улыбнулся и опустился на колени.  
— Давай-ка продолжим, малыш.  
Марка согласно кивнул и, подавшись вперед, воткнул лезвие засапожника Дисканту в шею. Получилось не слишком хорошо — вошел он до половины, на большее не хватило силы ослабших рук, но... воткнуто лезвие был правильно. Повезло.  
Дискант взревел и, выдернув из раны засапожник, ринулся вперед. Везде хлестала кровь. Марка уворачивался, катаясь по земле, от неловких и все затихающих движений ножа.  
Когда Дискант упал и мог только шептать, глядя в безмятежное небо, Марка засмеялся. Он смеялся, облитый с головы до ног кровью — своей и чужой, смеялся и смотрел на то, как постепенно занимается пожар.  
А потом собрался, подобрал засапожник и, свистом подозвав Дивну, повис на стремени.  
Дивна вынесет его из поместья — стоило убраться отсюда, а вдруг явятся бандиты в поисках Дисканта?  
Третьего раза Марка не хотел.


End file.
